Misunderstandings and Changes
by Zane Takeshi
Summary: Seven months has never seen so long to Grimmjow before. What would he do if there was no way to fix what he was looking to fix? In which a misunderstanding leads to new choices and friendships are mended and replaced. In which true love finds a way to be seen, as well as heard.
1. Seven Months

Zane: Once more I am back from the dead, this story is from a Role-Play I am in with my loving mate of four years. So the characters aren't going to be PERFECT.

Ichigo: He's not lying.

Grimmjow: Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach, he's only using the characters in this work of fan fiction. He makes no money off this story.

Warnings: Boy x boy love. Boys kissing other boys, boys being lovey dovey with other boys. If you don't like this do not read.

Main pairing is Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed, he knew Ichigo couldn't see him anymore, but he couldn't help thinking of the younger more vibrant male. It had been seven months since Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo, who lost his powers in the process. Grimmjow looked up at the sky as he walked through Karakura, he saw Ichigo with his friend Keigo Asano, the other male had his arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders, it took all of Grimmjow's self control to not blast the other male off HIS mate. He had claimed Ichigo in their first fight, after Ichigo had Getsuga Tenshou'd him, and left him the scar that still remains on his chest. Even when the Witch Woman, Orihime had offered, he declined getting it healed, he liked the reminder. Grimmjow followed the two to a candy shop in town, Keigo smiled, and kissed Ichigo's cheek before running inside. He bought Ichigo a thing of chocolates, in a heart shaped box. Grimmjow was too far away to hear the words being said between the two, but if the blush on Ichigo's cheeks was anything to go by, it was something intimate or embarrassing.

Grimmjow kept watching as the two made their way back to the house he knew was Ichigo's. He growled, and punched a wall as he saw the light in Ichigo's room go on, and he saw the two shadows in the window. They looked to be entwined in a lovers embrace. "Thank you for taking me out today Keigo. I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you with the girls or anything man." Ichigo said as he hugged Keigo. "It's not a problem Ichigo. I know how hard it can be if you can't be with the one you love." Keigo offers a reassuring smile to Ichigo, and hugs him again. "Valentine's Day is hell, I'm glad I could actually spend it with someone who I care about, even if only a friend." Ichigo says. Keigo laughs, "Yeah, no kidding. Imagine if you had asked Tatsuki, or Orihime." Ichigo blanched at that. "No man! They're like my sisters! Gross!" he made fake gagging moves and noises. Grimmjow kept watching for awhile, not even noticing the spiritual pressure of an approaching Shinigami. "Well, hello there Mr. Espada. Any reason you're watching young Mr. Kurosaki's window so intensely?" Urahara asked from behind his fan, with a chuckle. Grimmjow turned, and growled. "What business is it of yours Shinigami?" he went to reach for his sword. "Oh there will be no need for that Mr. Espada." Kisuke giggles. "Do you feel something for Ichigo? Something more than hatred?" Grimmjow looked at Kisuke. "He's my mate." he says. "I see, would you come with me please Mr. Espada?" Kisuke asks. Grimmjow raises his eyebrow. "For what?" Kisuke giggles again, "Well, if he's your mate, you do want to be wth him right?" Grimmjow took one last look at Ichigo's bedroom window and then turned to Kisuke. "You can make him able to see me again?" Kisuke nodded. "You have to come with me to my shop though, I can't help you here." he then turned and started walking. "Hey! Wait up!" Grimmjow took off after him, easily catching up to the ex-shinigami.

"So, how can you help me Shinigami?" Grimmjow asks. "First, call me Kisuke or Urahara, and what would be your name?" Kisuke asks. "Well, Urahara I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Formerly Sexta rank of Aizen's Arrancar army. You can call me Grimmjow, instead of 'Mr. Espada'." Kisuke nods. "Ichigo's father tells me he mentions you a lot in his sleep, he can't tell if it's in fear or passion though, and whenever he asks Ichigo, he just tells his father that he's insane, and all the failed attempts to surprise him have gone to his head." he chuckles. "So, once again, how can you help me Urahara?" Grimmjow asks. "Well, I have this creation called a 'Gigai', also known as a false body, the process to make one to fit someone perfectly takes some time, but I can assure you once it's completed and you are used to it you can go and see Ichigo." Kisuke smiles from behind his fan. "What do I have to do to get this 'Gigai' thing from you?" Grimmjow asks. "You're going to have to be patient of course, the process is not instant, I'll need a small amount of blood, and some of your spiritual energy to make sure it's coded to you, and no one else can enter it aside from the mod soul I will give you after a few months in the body. You will also be required to get a job, and earn some income. I'm sure after awhile you'll be able to get your own place, but until then you'll be staying here in one of my guest rooms and you're more than welcome to use my training area to get your aggressions out. For tonight, let's get some rest and in the morning I'll take the required measurements to get yoru gigai started." Kisuke says, as he leads Grimmjow to an empty room. "This will serve as your room for the time being, until you get the gigai, and a normal job, you will work here in the shop for me. I get various spiritual customers, none of them will think anything about the hole in your stomach there." he finishes. Grimmjow nods, and heads to the bed before laying on it, he puts his hands behind his head, and thinks about how it will feel to hold Ichigo in his arms, to be with his mate finally. A small smiles finds its way onto his face, and he eventually drifts off to sleep.

Zane: To be continued. I already have most of this story written down. I'll upload the chapters as I get access to the internet, I'm still moving around and waiting on my house to be ready. Please be patient with me.

Ichigo: Read and review. Flames will be used to kill the mary-sues, and gary-sues introduced in this role-play turned fanfiction.

Grimmjow; *drags Ichigo off into a room*


	2. Friends? Maybe

**Zane Takeshi: Remember everyone, this is a story I'm writing about a role-play I have/am doing with my loving mate.**

**Ichigo: Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach or any of it's characters. He makes no money from this work of Fan Fiction.**

**Warnings: Boy x boy love. Boys kissing other boys, boys being lovey dovey with other boys. If you don't like this do not read.**

**Main pairing is Grimmjow x Ichigo.**

**Previously:**

**_Grimmjow nods, and heads to the bed before laying on it, he puts his hands behind his head, and thinks about how it will feel to hold Ichigo in his arms, to be with his mate finally. A small smiles finds its way onto his face, and he eventually drifts off to sleep._**

**_~~~~~~Shall we?_**

As for Ichigo, he flopped onto his bed as soon as his friend left. His thoughts drifting back to his last encounter with Grimmjow, was he alive? Was he dead? Ichigo hoped he was alive, evben if they only fought all the time still. Knowing the older man was alive would be enough to make Ichigo happy again. He scoffs inside his own head, him happy? That's a laugh, nothing good ever happened to him, unless nearly dying numerous times, and actually dying twice only to be brought back was good. He rolled onto his side, and ran his hand along the cloth he had on his bed. He had managed to get his eccentric father to leave him alone for a day, he was not looking forward to the next morning, when his father would no doubt, attempt to tackle, kick or otherwise hurt his person. Of course he'd fail, he always did, but that didn't stop him from trying. He was trying to make a man out of Ichigo, and for a long time he had no idea what Ichigo was up to. Whether he did or not was neither here nor there. Ichigo didn't know, nor did he care. He wanted to see his friends again, and it was impossible, because he had lost his powers. This time it seemed permanent. The only thing he hated, was that Orihime, Chad and Uryu still left classes to go fight Hollows, and Ichigo was left alone, in the class with the rest of the normal students. Eventhough he hated being a Substitute Shinigami most of the time, there were times he enjoyed it, like when he got to get out of class, or even school for months on end. He never had to make up any work either, because his father would come up with the most bizarre lies and the school board would buy them. Like this one time he said Ichigo had terminal cancer, and then a few months later he made a complete turn around, and Isshin boasted that it was his mothers blood that did it. Ichigo smiles thinking about his family, and friends. He frowns when he sees Nel, Grimmjow and the rest of his friends from Hueco Mundo. 'Friends? Were they really my friends? Or am I just seeing things different...because I want to?' he thinks to himself. He eventually falls into a remarkably dreamless sleep for once.

Grimmjow wakes up early the next morning, and waits for the rest of the Urahara Shop workers to wake up. Kisuke is the second to rise, and he invites Grimmjow for some tea until Tessai wakes up and prepares them breakfast, Ururu and Jinta join them, and the five of them eat breakfast, then Kisuke shows Grimmjow something to do, which he does quickly, and strangely enough, efficiently. A few hours into the day and Ichigo makes his way to Urahara's, the man was constantly in gigai, so Ichigo knew he'd be able to see him and his workers. "Hey! Hat and clogs!" he calls out, as he walks into the shop. "Well hello Ichigo, to what do I owe this visit?" Kisuke asks while fanning himself. "Isn't there any way you can help me get my powers back? I can't stand being unable to protect my family and friends." Ichigo asks. Grimmjow heads to see if Kisuke needed anything else. "Yo, Urahara is there anything else I can do for you?" he doesn't see Ichigo at first. "Oh, no. There's nothing else I need right now. You can rest. Thank you." Kisuke says while looking in Grimmjow's direction. "Now, Ichigo you know that I am doing everything I can to help you regain your powers, but without a single strand of your previous power I can't do very much." he finishes. Grimmjow stops and turns around, he looks at Ichigo sadly, knowing he couldn't see him. He then heads to his room. "Who were you talking to Urahara?" Ichigo asks, looking in the direction of Grimmjow, for a split second he thought he saw blue eyes. He shakes his head. "Just a temp worker." Kisuke says quickly. "My mind is playing tricks on me now. I thought I saw Grimmjow's eyes." Ichigo says, while looking back at Kisuke. "It can't be him though...last time I saw him he was all but dead. Well thank you Urahara, I'll leave you to your shop now." Ichigo quickly leaves. "Why didn't you tell him I'm alive Urahara?" Grimmjow asks. "Don't you want to surprise him Grimmjow?" Kisuke asks, from behind his fan. "Would surprising him work?" Grimmjow asks. "I would think so yes." Kisuke says, while fanning himself. Ichigo walks home, and goes to his room. He just stays in it until school the next morning.

**~~~~~~~TBC**

**Zane Takeshi: Yes, it's short, but this story is from a role-play and I have to change some bits of it into more dialogue and less character talking to character like in a movie script.**

**Shiro: Mehbeh ef ya like tha storeh, he'll write one wit' meh en et...again.**


End file.
